An Interesting Adventure
by Khaleesi'sDungeonsAndDragons
Summary: The Doctor & Merlin meet... adventure ensues. R&R. (1 OC Character added.)


The humming of the TARDIS was slow, dull and slightly boring. The Doctor walked around his console, staring at the buttons. He had no companions today. He had dropped Clara off at her house for the weekend and he decided to do some traveling of his own. "Where will I go.." he mumbled to himself, flipping switches. The TARDIS started to shake suddenly, making the Doctor wobble slightly. He fidgeted with the controls until it stopped. He ran to the doors and opened them, looking out into a field overlooking a castle in the distance. "Interesting.." he mumbled to himself.

It was a dull day, cleaning armor was not Merlin's favorite chore, but his day was just about to get very interesting. Merlin was in the armory cleaning the kings armor when he heard a strange sound coming from outside the window. He dropped the armor, which made a terrible clattering noise when it fell, and ran to the window. The sound was just getting closer to the castle and Merlin reached the window just in time to see a blue box fly to the edge of the West forest. "What the.." he said as he watched the the box land. He pinpointed where it had landed and immediately took off running from the window in the armory. He ran through the castle and through the gates of Camelot like he was being chased by the devil. He ran down through the lower city and out of Camelot itself. He ran to the edge of the West forest and stopped short. There, in the shadows of the fores, was the blue box. It was tall and blue, and the windows glowed like there was someone in there. Merlin wondered if there was anyone in there, but before he took a step closer to find out, the doors opened and a man walked out.

The Doctor saw the man standing in front of the TARDIS. "Oh, hello!" The Doctor exclaimed, then pulled his sonic screwdriver out, scanning the young man in front of him. "Ah! Oh!" The Doctor sounded excited. "Oh! You're Merlin! I'm a big fan!" The Doctor stuck out his hand to Merlin to shake.

Merlin, looking confused, looked at the man standing before him. "Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, grinning. "It's fantastic meeting you! Is that Camelot?" he asked pointing to the castle and city surrounding it.

Merlin was hesitant to answer. He didn't know what a doctor was, but he figured it was a name, then he said slowly. "Yes. It is." He looked at the blue box behind the man named the Doctor. "What is that blue box? Are you a sorcerer?"

The Doctor spun around and grinned. "Oh. That's just my TARDIS. Its a time machine. But you would know that, you're a smart guy," when Merlin asked him if he was a sorcerer the doctor smiled slightly and said, "No, I'm just a man."

"Then how do you know who I am? And what do you mean biggest fan?" Merlin asked. He still was unsure about the man in front of him.

"Well, in the future you're a very well known sorcerer, and a good at that!" the Doctor couldn't help but smile. "The best sorcerer to ever live. I admire you greatly!"the doctor clapped his hands together. "Want to show me around Camelot?"

Merlin couldn't believe he was that this man was from the future. Merlin looked at him again. What he really form the future? How could that be? Was it even possible? Merlin stared at the doctor now, wondering if it was safe to show him around. "Well I suppose I could show you around a little, but we are not going anywhere near Arthur," he finally said.

The doctor started down the path with Merlin. "Why not? I was hoping to meet the king sooner or later! Or is it Uther who is still king?" the doctor wondered if he went back to Uther's reign.

"No, Arthur is king now," Merlin said then muttered, "And still a clotpole."

The doctor laughed and nodded. "I'm sure he is," he said as they reached the castle gates.

Merlin was a little nervous walking into the castle with a strange man. He looked around to make sure none of the knights were around, of course Merlin knew that they and the king were out on the training ground, but why was he feeling so nervous? Merlin looked at the doctor again with a worried look. He tried not to show it but it was inevitable.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, looking concerned. "You seem... nervous."

'Well to be honest, I am," Merlin said. Looking around. "I have this strange feeling that something is going to happen... something bad," he said. "I've had it all day. At first I thought is was Morgana, and I'm still pretty sure it's her. I just don't know. But if it is her then I have to protect Arthur."

"Morgana..." The doctor let the name run this his head. "I'd trust your thoughts, Merlin. She isn't to be trusted."

"I know," Merlin said. "But what I'm worried about more..." He trails off.

"What is it Merlin? What would she do to Arthur?" He asked as they walked.

"It's not what she will do," Merlin said. "It who will join her."

The doctor thought for a moment, then sighed. "Well maybe I can help," he smiled. "Who do you think will join her? Maybe we can show them the evil that she is and then they won't want to join her."

"I really don't think so Doctor," Merlin said. "This person is...Mordred."

"He is destined to join Morgana, and I fear that it will happen soon," Merlin sighed. "I just wish that there was something I could do to stop it. This kingdom can't lose their king..."

"Let's go talk to this Mordred guy," the doctor said, clapping his hands together. "Maybe I could change his mind. Maybe together we can turn him good and save the future of Camelot."

"I wish it were that simple, Doctor," Merlin said shaking his head. "The great dragon told me that this would happen. That is it destined to happen. You are welcome to try. But just have a feeling that no matter what anyone says or does he will still join Morgana," Merlin lead the Doctor through the citadel. People did stare at them but they never came close.

"I can always change people's minds," the doctor explained. As they walked the doctor noticed some people staring at him he just smiled and waved.

"Please don't do that, Doctor," Merlin said and turned the other way.

"Why shouldn't I? I always want people to be good. This Mordred person can change. I'm sure of it." the doctor said.

"No, I meant about the waving. You'll attract people's attention," Merlin corrected the doctor. "But I somehow I get the feeling you can make people see good, and common sense." Merlin turned a corner and quickened his pace.

"Oh I see," he followed Merlin around the corner. "So where are we going?"

"To find Mordred," Merlin said. "He's out training with Arthur and the other knights on the training grounds." Merlin felt a spark of hope that the great destiny the Dragon had told him and warned him about just might be able to be changed. Merlin was so full of hope that he almost ran to the training grounds.

The doctor smiled and followed him onto the training grounds. "There's always hope Merlin. Mordred will turn good. We can turn him together."

Merlin smiled back at the Doctor and almost laughed because he was starting to feel a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. "I hope we can." Merlin stopped just outside the training grounds.

"What are we waitin for?" The doctor said, then walked into the training grounds.

"Wait Doctor!" Merlin hissed.

"What?" The doctor stopped and turned around to face Merlin.

"You can't just go walking out there like you own the place," Merlin said. "This is the king of Camelot. He'd throw you in the dungeon like that." Merlin snapped his fingers as he said the last part of his sentence.

"So what should we do?" The doctor asked, looking around.

Merlin looked at the doctor. "Wait here. I'll go talk to Arthur, I'm sure he can allow to Mordred go. If it were important."

"Okay, I'll wait here," the doctor said, peering into the training grounds.

"Thank you," Merlin said. "I just don't want you to get thrown I prison, that's all." Merlin walked away from the doctor and out onto the training grounds, up to Arthur.

The doctor waits for Merlin, watching silently. He smiled at a few children running by.

"Arthur?" Merlin says to the king.

"What is it Merlin?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He was hacking at a dummy on a post. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Might I borrow Mordred for a moment?" He asked slightly taking a step back from Arthur.

"Is it important?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Merlin lied. "It is very important."

Arthur gave Merlin the sly look to see if he could tell if he was lying or not. Thankfully Merlin kept a straight and serious face.

"Very well," he said and turned away from Merlin to the other side of the training grounds. "Mordred!" He called and Mordred came running.

"Yes my Lord?" He asked.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin would like a word with you. It is very important."

Mordred turned to Merlin. "What is it Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin turned to see if Arthur was still listening, but the king had gone back to hacking at the dummy. "There is someone I want you to meet."

The doctor watched as Merlin got Mordred. A child ran up to the doctor and said "Sir, you are a strange looking knight!" To which the doctor replied: "Oh I'm not a knight. Just a man."

"Just a man? You don't look like just a man," the child said narrowing his eyes at the doctor. "You look more like a hero." Then the child ran off before the doctor could think of a smart reply.

The doctor watched as the child ran off down the road. He shook his head, smiled to himself and muttered. "A hero..."

He looked up over the training grounds and saw Merlin and Mordred coming towards him. "Hello, I'm the doctor," the doctor stuck his hand out to Mordred to shake.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Doctor." Mordred said. "Uh, do I know you?"

The Doctor grinned and shook his head. "No you don't know me, but I know you. How about we have a chat down in the town square for a bit? Maybe pop into the pub for a bit and have a couple ales."

Mordred smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I needed a break anyway." Mordred said.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Good," he said, then made his way with Merlin and Mordred down to the pub.

Once inside the doctor ordered drinks for the three of them and sat down. "So tell me about yourself Mordred. What are your plans for the future?"

Mordred looked at Merlin. Merlin didn't say anything, he just drank his ale quietly. "Well, uh, I plan on becoming a better knight to serve the king and the kingdom with everything that I have." Mordred said with a smile.

"Well that's good!" The doctor exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Would you serve King Arthur and be extremely loyal? I can see you being a great knight of the round table!"

The doctor nudged Merlin's shoulder and whispered. "See! He might be good after all!"

Merlin roles his eyes. More than anything he wanted to believe that. But that bad feeling started coming back again, then he heard a familiar voice in his head. Merlin almost choked on his ale when he heard the voice.

The Doctor laughed and then saw Merlin choke on his drink. "Merlin? Are you okay?" The doctor was a bit worried, and he patted Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin shook his head to answer the doctors question, but he could barley hear him over the voice of the dragon. After Merlin could breath he turned to the doctor and clutched one of his wrists. "I need to talk to you," he said. The voice spoke again in Merlin's head _"Bring the one you call Doctor,"_ it said.

"What is it Merlin?" The doctor asked, he didn't struggle under Merlin's grip but took a hold of his upper arm to support him.

"Just come with me, please," Merlin said and released the doctors wrist. Mordred was looking at the doctor and Merlin wondering what the hell was going in between him and the strange man named the doctor. Merlin stood up and walked out of the tavern, leaving Mordred behind.

The doctor watched as Merlin walked out, then nodded to Mordred. "Great meeting you!" He said, then walked out after Merlin.

"Is everything all right?" The doctor asked as he caught up to Merlin.

"No. It's not doctor." Merlin said. Then the dragon spoke in his mind again.

"_I shall meet you in the the valley of the fallen kings,"_ Kilgharrah spoke. Merlin didn't stop walking. "We have to go to the valley of fallen kings," Merlin said.

"What's is the valley of the fallen kings?" The doctor asked, following behind Merlin.

"It's the place where past kings have fallen I battle, it is also were bandits, thieves and robbers hid out, because the place is said to be haunted." Merlin explained. "And it's going to take a whole day to get there."

"Oh! Right!" The Doctor nodded. "We could always go there in my ship. It'll take a matter of seconds. Want to?" The Doctor asked, looking back at the tavern to make sure Mordred wasn't coming out.

"If you think it will get us there any faster, then alright." Merlin said. "What is a ship?"

"You're in for a treat, Merlin." the doctor said, then started running down the path and back out to the field, to his TARDIS. He waited for Merlin, then opened the door and walked in.

Merlin ran to catch up with the doctor. Merlin stopped just out side the blue box, and watched as the doctor walked in.

The Doctor looked at Merlin and smiled. "Come on in," he smiled invitingly.

Merlin walked up to the blue box. "This is your ... Ship?" He said. He wondered how this small thing could fit one person in it let alone two. "Are you sure we are going to fit in there?"

Merlin pushes the door open a little more. He read something that said 'pull to open' Merlin was no expert at things but it looked like you had to push to open this door. Merlin entered the doctors blue box that he called the TARDIS. When he was inside he looked around, his eyes widened. There was only one thought that was stuck in his mind, and that thought escaped through to his lips. "Impossible," he said. "It's bigger on the inside," Merlin said and smiled.

"Righto!" The doctor ginned, then shut the door behind Merlin. "So! Off to the valley of the fallen kings!"

The doctor flipped a few switches and pressed some buttons, then the TARDIS started whirring and shaking.

Merlin, still awestruck by the 'bigger on the inside blue box,' tried to keep his balance as the TARDIS shook. "What the hell is happening?"

"We're flying through time and space," the doctor shouted over the TARDIS noise. Then it stopped suddenly and then the doctor ran to the door of the TARDIS and opened it. "Welcome to the valley if the lost kings."

"It's fallen kings," Merlin corrected.

"Right!" The doctor felt slightly embarrassed that he forgot the name. "Well! Lets go see what's here then."

Merlin was still trying to process the fact that the blue box was bigger on the inside, but that was the least of his problems. He followed the doctor to the doors.

The Doctor saw the look on Merlin's face. "Let's just say, my TARDIS is magic. It's nothing to be afraid of. Now what exactly were you hearing back there?" the doctor knew that Merlin had heard a voice, he could tell by the look on Merlin's face earlier. "Why did he say we needed to come to the valley of the fallen kings?"

"It was Kilgharrah speaking to me. He said to meet him in a clearing at the valley of the fallen kings. He wants to talk to you," Merlin explained.

"Kilgharrah? As in THE Kilgharrah? From the legends?" The Doctor was getting excited. He wanted to meet the dragon he had read about in the legends. "Well we'd best not keep him waiting."

He walked opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out into the valley which was dimly lit by the setting sun.

Merlin was stunned to hear that the doctor knew WHO he was talking about. Actually he was astonished. Again, as he followed the doctor our the TARDIS doors, he was awestruck. "We've moved!" Merlin observed.

"Yes. Indeed we have. Isn't it brilliant? What would have taken a day long horse ride tool less than a minute!" The doctor smiled, he always loved the looks on the people's faces when they first traveled in the TARDIS. "Where did Kilgharrah say he'd be?"

"I have to call to him in the clearing... Umm..." Merlin looked around and found the place he was looking for. "Over there." Pointing to the the east where a small clearing was just visible.

The Doctor nodded and ran towards the clearing. When he came to it, he looked around, then pulled his sonic screwdriver out and scanned the area. "Ah, magical protection in this area. Kilgharrah comes prepared!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. He was eager to meet the dragon.

"There is a lot of magic in these woods doctor, it is where the crystal cave is." Merlin said breathlessly. "This place is part of the old religion. Where magic was free to be used before Uther declare war on it."

"Wow, that's brilliant," the doctor said breathlessly. He was astonished. He could feel the magic in the air. Magic of the past and the future entwining itself around him like invisible ropes, then pulling in the opposite direction. The doctor smiled. It was like the magic was talking to him in a way. "Merlin this place is magnificent."

Merlin smiled. He knew what the doctor was feeling. He had felt it himself many times. Merlin's smile widened when he said. "Now I will summon Kilgharrah, and to do that.." He paused looking at the doctor. "I have to speak in the dragon language."

The Doctor grinned and watched Merlin. "I've only seen written dragon language, I've never actually heard it spoken," the doctor was so interested in what was happening before his eyes. In all of his travels he was never this excited for something.

Merlin spoke in the dragon language. He knew the doctor was watching him. The doctor watched intently and listened. The language was beautiful, yet any other language was too. He looked into the sky, waiting for the dragon to appear.

Merlin finished summoning the great dragon and waited. A few moment's passed and the giant dragon flew into the clearing, landing in front of the two of them. The doctor smiled greatly, (2/2) astonished that there was an actual dragon right in front of him.

Merlin didn't smile as he watch the doctor enjoy himself. He was happy that someone knew about his powers and all he could do. He also wondered if the doctor knew that Kilgharrah was one of the last of his find? Merlin tried to put it out if his mind for now. Right now he was worried about the doctor. Kilgharrah never wanted to see anyone like this before.

The doctor, as usual, had to get a good look at this dragon. He walked closer. "Kilgharrah," he said, now being more careful. "You wanted to speak to me?"

The dragon looked at the doctor. His expression a little worried. Merlin didn't like that. "Yes. I would like to warn you."

The Doctor studied the dragon's scaly face. A sudden shiver went down his spine, all fun and games gone, seriousness replacing it on the doctor's face. "Warn me about what?" The doctor asked.

"Do not meddle in this part of time, doctor. You cannot change what it going to be." The dragon said, his voice so full of warning. "What is going to be will be." Kilgharrah said. Then his voice turned sad. "There is nothing you can do about it, doctor."

"Time can be changed," the doctor spoke to the dragon who knew so much. The dragon who knew the future like he did. "The battle can be stopped, it won't have to happen." The doctor turned to look at Merlin, then turned back to the dragon, whispering so that Merlin couldn't hear him. "Arthur doesn't have to die."

"You may not know this doctor, but I have heard of you." The dragon said. "I know you try to do good to make up for all the wrong you caused on your world."

"I've heard of you too, Kilgharrah," The doctor said. "I can only ever do good. I always try to do good. Too many bad things have happened. I have caused death and destruction. I want to undo what I did every single day. I'm sure you would want to do the same. I know you're the last of your kind, Kilgharrah. What happened to the rest of your kind? What kept you safe and not them?" The doctor had so many questions.

"I could ask you the same thing doctor." Kilgharrah said. His expression was blank like he knew the answer.

The doctor studied the dragon for a moment. He started to have fear in his heart every second. "I ran," He said, trying to keep calm. "I ran and didn't look back. I watched my planet burn and my family and friends along with it. I watched a world burn out of existence. I CAUSED it! Every day I wish I could go back and change it. But this, Kilgharrah. This part of time, Mordred, and everything that's going to happen in the battle can be stopped! No one has to be hurt or killed."

"I know doctor. Like you, I know the future. I see it happen every day. Do you know how long I have lived?" The dragon asked in a voice full of pain and suffering.

The doctor heard the pain in the dragons voice. He felt the same way. "You've lived for hundreds of years. Just like myself. We both have seen so much. As will he,' the doctor added, pointing to Merlin. "He doesn't know the pain and heartbreak yet. I don't want him to, either. Which is why I want to stop the battle. To stop Morgana. Is there any way, any way at all that Merlin and I can defeat her and make everything end peacefully instead of in death and destruction?"

The dragon lowered his head a little. "I wish there was a way I knew of." He said, then added. "And if I did know a way, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you."

"Well, then Merlin and I will just try our best to stop her." The doctor said with finality, turning away from the ancient dragon.

"Merlin? Did you want to speak with him and just go back home, or try and stop Morgana?"

Merlin, though no one knew he was listening to the conversation Kilgharrah and the doctor were having, said. "I want to stop Morgana."

"Right then," the Doctor said, turning from Kilgharrah to Merlin. "Then lets stop her."

The doctor smiled and started running back to the TARDIS.

"I wish you luck doctor," Kilgharrah called after the doctor.

The doctor acknowledged the dragons words. "Come along Merlin," he said, finally reaching the TARDIS and stepping inside.

Merlin watches as the dragon looked at the doctor with remorse. Then he took off and flew into the great blue sky.

The doctor saw the dragon fly away, then watched as Merlin came into the TARDIS. "We need to find Morgana. Where would she be?"

"I don't know, doctor." Merlin said. "That is what we don't know and are trying to find out."

The Doctor laughed and nodded. "Yes, of course," he said, pushing some buttons on the TARDIS console. A picture of Morgana came up on the small screen. "Is that the woman?"

Merlin walked up the the doctor and stood beside him. He frowned. "No that's not her." Merlin confirmed. "She is Arthur's sister... Well half sister." He added.

"Ah, I see why she wants the throne," the doctor muttered more to himself. He pressed a few more buttons. "She will cause the battle against Camelot, so you and I are the only ones that can stop her."

He pressed a few more buttons and then pulled the big lever. The TARDIS shook slightly, but not much at all.

When the TARDIS shook this time Merlin was prepared. "You could try putting in Morgana Pendragon." Merlin shouted over the noise. "Maybe something will come up."

The TARDIS came to a halt. The doctor put in the name Morgana Pendragon. Another image popped up on the screen. "Is that her?" The doctor asked, straightening his Bow-tie.

"Yeah. That's her.." Merlin confirmed again. This time it was right. "How did you do that?" He added.

The doctor smiled and said. "Magic," he wiggled his fingers in an odd way when he said that. He ran to the doors an opened them. This time the TARDIS was sitting in the dimly lid woods just outside of a cave.

Merlin stared at the image of Morgana. Was this really magic? Then followed the doctor out into the dimly light forest. The doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the cave entrance.

"Five life signs," the doctor said. "One of them is Morgana."

He slowly made his way into the cave, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.

"I know." Merlin said plainly, following the doctor into the dark cave. Merlin knew because of two reasons. One was because he could feel it, two he used his magic to see the path ahead. He saw Morgana and the other four people.

"Are they heavily armed? If not, we can take them out easily," the doctor said, looking ahead into the deep cave. "Morgana will be the hard one."

Merlin shuttered. "None of them are armed." He said in a worried voice. "Which means that they all have magic." Merlin looked at the path again. "Wait! There is one more person in there. They don't seem to have any magic at all."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned the little light on the top, but this time it didn't make it's noise. It was just a light. "Right," the doctor nodded. "Well I can disrupt their magic with my screwdriver. They'll be vulnerable. The extra person, are they being held prisoner or are they one of them?"

"Yes. She is a prisoner." Merlin said using his eye magic again. "Though what for, I don't know." Merlin added. "She's tide up."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "So we'll take out Morgana's guards, then you use your magic to take her down. I'll help the prisoner."

Merlin frowned. He had a feeling something was going to go terrible wrong.

The doctor walked forward into the cave. The first guard was alone, and the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at him, letting out a high pitched noise which knocked the guard unconscious. Two more guards were standing a little ways ahead. "You get those two. The last guard must be by Morgana."

Merlin nodded and crept quietly down the tunnel cave and knocked the two guards standing at their post. He looked over at the doctor and waved the all clear.

The doctor saw Merlin signal him and walked forward. Now he could see the last guard, standing just next to Morgana. He looked to the left and saw the young girl who was being kept prisoner. "Okay. I'll cause a distraction, you sneak behind those rocks and get to the girl. Morgana can't see you if you go that way. I'll distract her." The doctor then walked around a boulder sized rock and pretended to slip.

"Who's there?!" Morgana called. The doctor walked further towards her, where the light from some torches burned. "Sorry! I got lost. I can't seem to find my way out of this cave."

Morgana eyed him suspiciously and the guard pointed his sword toward the doctor.

Merlin crept the way the doctor told him to and whispered to the girl that was tied up. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She jumped slightly and turned toward Merlin. The girl nodded. Merlin looked up at the doctor he was doing a very good job of distracting Morgana and her guard. As soon as Merlin saw that Morgana and her guards attention were on the doctor he cut the rope by speaking a spell. The girl looked at him with a little surprised look, and smiled slightly. For the first time Merlin got a good look at her. She was pretty, and under all that dirt and mud she probably looked beautiful.

"Come on," Merlin said to her, and took her hand and lead her behind the rocks and boulders and watch the doctor do his magic. He was really astonishing to watch, and a very strange man.

Morgana was watchful of the strange man in front of her. "Guard," she spoke. "Stand down."

"But my lady," the guard started, but Morgana held her hand up to silence him.

"You've lost your way? Well, perhaps turning around the way you came can help you." Morgana said dryly.

"Right, too right you are!" The doctor stood there for a moment, he sensed that Merlin got the girl, so he started to back up. "Sorry to intrude. I'll be on my way."

He turned and walked the other way. He got into the darkness. He saw Merlin and the girl.

"Quickly, back to the TARDIS before they notice she's gone," he whispered taking a hold of the girls other arm and walking faster.

The girl didn't make half way out if the before she fell. "I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"It's alright," Merlin said. "I'll carry you the rest of the way." He picked up the girl and held her in his arms, and started to follow the doctor out of the cave. Once they were out of the cave they heard a loud, ear piercing shriek from within the cave.

The doctor heard the shrieking of Morgana's voice. "Hurry!" The doctor said, reaching the TARDIS. "Let's get back to Camelot. We will have to figure out another plan to get Morgana."

With that, the doctor opened the TARDIS doors and ran in, waiting for Merlin and the girl.

Merlin wasn't having any trouble carrying the girl, she was pretty light, and ran through the TARDIS doors just as Morgana came out if the cave shrieking at the top of her lungs. He entered the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him.

The doctor made sure that Merlin and the girl were all right, then heard loud banging on the doors. "Hold onto her," the doctor said, turning to the console and flipping a switch, pressing a button, and pulling a lever. The TARDIS shook for a few moments, then stopped. The banging at the door was gone. "Are you all right?" The doctor asked, looking at the girl.

The girl looked at the strange man standing over her. Her heart beat was fast. She was sure she was going to be back in that cave and tied up again. She nodded and looked around. Her eyes widened.

The Doctor smiled at her. He noticed the dirt and grime on her face, so he ran from the console room, grabbed a damp cloth from the kitchen part of the TARDIS, then ran back and handed it to her.

"Once you've cleaned yourself up a bit, you and Merlin, here, can go into Camelot. I'm sure Merlin can convince Gaius to let you stay with them for the time being. But after that I'll need to borrow Merlin for one last task." The doctor smiled again, looking at Merlin.

Merlin locked eyes with the doctor. He thought he knew what the doctor was silently asking from him. He looked away not saying. He looked back to the girl. He realized that he didn't even know her name. "What is your name?" He asked. She looked up at Merlin. She looked scared.

The doctor waited for a moment. The girl looked so scared and weak. "It's okay," the doctor said in a soft tone. "Go ahead and tell us your name."

The girl gave a small smile. "Serena," The girl said. "My name it Serena."

"Well Serena," the doctor smiled. "You have a wonderful name. Now, how's about we get you back to Camelot."

The doctor walked to the doors. He noticed the look on Serena's face. "Don't worry. She's not out there." He opened the doors and they were in a small hidden alley just inside Camelot.

Merlin held out his hand and Serena took it. He helped her up and they walked toward the doors of the TARDIS. They didn't make it out of the TARDIS when something happened. Serena gasped and cringed backward. A wave of magic hit the top of the TARDIS doors. Merlin looked at Serena, suddenly under standing why she was Morgana's prisoner.

The doctor turned around, confused about what had just happened. "What's wrong? What happened?" The doctor asked, running back into the TARDIS.

Merlin looked at the doctor with surprise on his face. "Now we know why Morgana was keeping her prisoner," he said. "Serena has magic." He smiled slightly at him.

"Oh," the doctor understood now. "Well even more reason to keep her safe. We have to get her to Gaius's place. She will be safe there. You take her there and I'll go get someone else who can help."

"Who?" Merlin asked strangely worried. "And when will you be back? How long will you be gone? What about Morgana?" He asked not stopping to let the doctor answer.

"A friend of mine," the doctor replied. "I should only be an hour. Morgana wouldn't dare come into Camelot. She will stay at bay with her guards. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

The doctor nodded, making sure Merlin and Serena were all right where they were, then went back into the TARDIS. He shut the doors and then the TARDIS disappeared into thin air.

Merlin and Serena watched at the TARDIS disappeared. Merlin smiled at the spot the TARDIS stood a second ago, then he looked at Serena.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Serena smiled at him he but didn't move. He realized just then that she didn't know his name. "I'm Merlin by the way, and, uh, that was the doctor." He held out his hand. "You'll be safe here. I promise. I won't tell anyone that you have magic, if you won't tell anyone that I have magic."

Serena took Merlin's hand and smiled bigger. Her smile was beautiful even though she was covered in dirt.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Merlin." she said, and they walked to the flat where he and Gaius lived.

The doctor appeared in present day London. A young girl ran into the TARDIS. "Was waitin' on you mister," she said, smiling. "Where we off to?"

"Clara, I need your help," the doctor said quickly. "We are going to Camelot. You know, Merlin, King Arthur. We are going to stop someone very evil."

"Great! Always up for a good ol' evil bashin'!" Clara's accent had changed a bit to a more northern London accent.

"Right. I need to be going back about thirty minutes after I left." The doctor pushed a couple things and pulled the lever. The TARDIS jolted and twirled and shook. Then it stopped and he ran to the doors with Clara. But once he opened them, he noticed something. It wasn't spring anymore. It was late autumn.

"Oh no.." The doctor muttered to himself, running out of the TARDIS and towards the tower of the castle where Gaius lived. Clara followed behind quickly.

Merlin was out gathering the kings laundry when he heard the sound of the TARDIS. His eyes widened, he dropped the basket of cloths he was carrying and ran toward the sound. Three months he'd been gone and he said he would be but a half an hour.

The doctor ran into Gaius's quarters. No one was inside. He ran back outside and then he saw him. He saw Merlin running his way. "Merlin!" The doctor shouted, running towards him. "Merlin what's going on? How long have I been gone?"

Clara looked so confused. She had only heard about Camelot in the legends. She never thought it was real.

"Um, excuse me," Clara held her hand up and looked at Merlin. "YOU'RE Merlin? As in.. THE Merlin?"

Merlin looked from the doctor to the girl that was with him and back again. "Uh, yeah. I am." Then he turned to the doctor. "Were the hell have you been, doctor?" He asked. "It's been three months! Morgana has attacked Camelot twice since you left and Mordred has gone to her side. And-" Merlin stopped, catching his breath.

"Wait what," the doctor had to catch everything so quickly. "Merlin we can still stop her. We can save Mordred. We can-" the doctor stopped mid-sentence. "Where is Serena?"

Merlin saw the worried look on the doctors face. "She's uh, safe. Don't worry," Merlin smiled a little and blushed. "She's gotten a better hold on using her powers."

A wash of relief ran across the doctor"s face. "Good, good," he nodded. "Okay. Well we are going to need her. We will need as much magic as we can get to stop Morgana now." The doctor noticed Clara still looking confused.

"Ah yes, Clara. This is Merlin. Merlin this is my- I mean- this is-" the doctor fumbled with his words.

"Clara," Clara said, holding out her hand to Merlin.

Merlin took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Clara." He said.

Clara grinned. She was glad she actually got to meet Merlin in real life. He was one of her favorite people from the old stories.

The doctor was a bit impatient. "Clara, we are here to defeat Morgana and help get Mordred back to the good side if possible." The doctor said, then looked to Merlin. "Where was the last place you know that Morgana has been? We need to find her and defeat her. And we need to have Serena with us too."

Merlin nodded. "I'll find her. She is usually with the queen." He said. "You didn't come back when you said you would. So I had to find her a job." Merlin started blushing deeper red.

"Okay, you go get her and meet us at the TARDIS," the doctor said, nodding and walking toward the TARDIS.

Clara followed after him. "He likes the girl you mentioned."

"What?" The doctor asked.

"Merlin. He likes that Serena girl," Clara said.

The doctor looked confuse. He never understood humans and their emotions that well. Especially when it came to telling someone that they liked them. He and Clara waited for Merlin.

Merlin's heart beat slightly faster when he spoke of Serena. Over the last three months he had come to like her, perhaps even love her. Though he wasn't to sure on the love. He did have strong feeling for her. He found Serena in the king and queens chambers gathering the dirty laundry just as he had been doing. She looked up when he entered the room. She smiled and his heart soared. He had grown to love that smiled in the three months. "Merlin!" She said. "You're done already?" Merlin gathered his thoughts. "Uh, no." He said. "The doctors back and he is waiting for us by the TARDIS." She dropped the basket and ran toward Merlin, grabbed his hand and said, "Come on!"

Clara kept talking about this and that, but all the doctor could think about was stopping Morgana.

"And I think it'd be great to meet the king." Clara was saying.

"No." The doctor said flatly.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Before the doctor could answer he saw Serena and Merlin running towards the TARDIS. Once they got to the TARDIS the doctor smiled. Serena looked beautiful. He was happy that Merlin finally had someone to like and be around. And possibly marry one day.

"Right!" The doctor clapped his hands together and opened the TARDIS doors. "Hop in. Merlin, where was Morgana last seen?"

Merlin and Serena followed the doctor and Clara into the TARDIS. "We don't know." Serena answered.

"It's been weeks since she has set any attacks on Camelot." Merlin added. "The last time she attacked," Merlin looked at Serena. "She almost captured Serena." He looked back up at the doctor and Clara. "We know that for some reason she wants Serena. But we don't know why. It's also when Mordred joined her." Merlin stopped talking just then. "The last time she was seen was on the northern boarder of Camelot. We think that he is headed to the white mountains." Serena finished. She looked at Merlin. "There is one more thing doctor." Then she nudged Merlin in the arm. Merlin looked up at the doctor with a slightly worried look.

The doctor listened intently. "I see," he said. "Well we will have to find her. I can still track her down through my TARDIS."

Clara smiled and said. "One more thing, you said?"

Merlin stared at the doctor with a serious look. "I had to tell Arthur about you. I told him you could help us defeat Morgana." He said. "And he want to meet you."

The doctor felt excitement build up inside of him. "Then take us to him.?" The doctor said. They started to walk an Clara whispered excitedly: "So we get to actually meet King Arthur?"

"Seems so," the doctor whispered back.

"Ah, well doctor he didn't actually believe me when I told him." Merlin said. "And I didn't exactly tell him that you had a magic blue box either."

"Well he doesn't have to know about the TARDIS. Just take me to him, and he will believe you." The doctor said, smiling.

Merlin nodded and walked out of the TARDIS followed by Serena, Clara and the doctor.

The doctor and Clara followed behind Merlin. Clara was so excited. She never thought, in a million years, that this could be real. She always thought it was just a story.

"I'll meet you in the kings chambers." Merlin said to the doctor. "Serena knows the way, she will show you. I'll go get Arthur." Merlin looked down at his hand and realized he was still hold Serena's hand. He let go and ran down the corridor. Serena blushed slightly and said. "Uh, right. This way." And lead the doctor and his friend to the kings chambers.

The doctor followed Serena with Clara. The castle was beautiful inside. The doctor hadn't been in many castles through his travels.

Merlin ran into Arthur in the corridor by the throne room. He had just come from a meeting there. "Ah, Merlin there you are," he said looking through some papers he was carrying. "Are you finished with-" Arthur was cut off by Merlin.

"The doctor is here." He interrupted. Arthur looked up from his paper a bit confused. "I beg you pardon?" He said. "I thought I told you not to mention that-" again he was cut off by Merlin. "Arthur! He is here in Camelot. He's in your chambers, waiting." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin, then rolled his eyes at him. "Alright let's get this over with." And walked, or jogged to keep up with Merlin, to his chambers.

Clara looked around the King's chambers. Everything was elegant in this room. The drapes, the sheets on the bed, even the fruit basket on the table. The doctor waited silently by the table with Serena.

Serena stared at the girl looking around the room. She wondered who she was. She had never seen her before, and not to mention she dressed strangely too. Serena looked to the doctor for an introduction, only because she was a little to embarrassed to say anything herself.

The doctor looked at Serena and saw her looking at Clara.

"Clara," the doctor said.

"Yes?" She said. She walked over to the doctor.

"This is Serena," he said, smiling. "Serena, this is my companion Clara. I don't think you two have even been introduced yet."

"Hello Clara," Serena said holding out her hand for Clara to shake. "Do you travel with the doctor often?" She smiled.

Clara smiled and shook her hand. "Just started traveling with him, actually. He takes me on these crazy adventures. They're pretty intense, but really fun."

The doctor smiled, remembering some of those crazy times. He watched the door, waiting for Merlin and the king.

Merlin and Arthur entered the room and there stood Serena, Gwen's new handmaiden, and two other strangers, one was a tall skinny man and a short woman standing next to him. Merlin came forward and said. "Arthur. This is the doctor and his companion, Clara." Arthur looked at the doctor and nodded. "So Merlin was telling the truth." Arthur said more to himself than to anyone."

Clara's eyes grew wide. What a handsome king, she thought to herself. She thought he'd be less attractive. The doctor noticed the way she was staring at Arthur and nudged her with his elbow. "Clara!" He whispered, then returned his voice to normal. "Hello sir King," he did an awkward bow sort of thing. "I'm sure Merlin has told you that I am here to stop Morgana. Of course, I will need to be borrowing Merlin from you for this trip, and if Gwen doesn't mind I'd like Serena to come too."

Arthur stared at the man before him. "Hmm. You want to borrow my man servant and my wife's handmaiden to stop Morgana." He said. "Now that strikes me a bit odd. Why not borrow a few of my knights?"

The doctor didn't think of how this would go, so he thought something up. "For carrying my things. Food. Water. Supplies. I can pay you in gold for them. I'm not BUYing them off of you, just borrowing. Isn't that all right? I heard that they were the best servants in Camelot."

"Funny, my man servant is the worst servant in the kingdom." Arthur said putting his finger to his chin and tapping it. "And why would you want Serena? She's not exactly strong and I presume she can't use a sword. So tell me doctor, who are you really? Because I don't believe you are from around here, and I don't believe that you are even from this time." Merlin was worried. Arthur didn't know about his or Serena's magic and he wasn't going to tell him that either. He also hoped the doctor knew that too.

The doctor looked around the room, then nodded. "You're right." He said. "I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. And if Morgana isn't stopped, then things will take a turn for the worst. I just need Merlin and Serena. I can see them being good servants for me and my young lady friend here. Don't worry, they'll be safe. They won't go into battle with Morgana. I'll be doing that." The doctor put on the most convincing and serious face he could.

Merlin looked at Arthur now. He didn't look convinced. "Alright. You clearly don't want me to know something, and that is alright with me. I'll let you borrow them and you can keep your money, I don't need or want it. That wouldn't be fair. But I have one condition, and one request to ask from you."

"What is it?" The doctor asked. He wondered what the king could possibly want of him.

"I want to come with you to defeat Morgana." Arthur said.

"My lord, that is no place for a king. Morgana is powerful. You could get seriously injured, even killed. I don't want you to risk your life." The doctor said. He didn't want Arthur risking his life, but he also didn't want him finding out about Merlin and Serena's magic. They were a key part of the operation to kill Morgana.

"Then why are you doing the same?" Arthur asked. "I am the king and it is my responsibility to do what I can to defeat Morgana, and protect the kingdom as well." He said looking at the doctor with a stubborn look. Merlin recognized that look and interrupted.

"Uh doctor," he said. "Could I speak to you for moment. Alone." He nodded towards the door and walked out not waiting to see if the doctor was following.

Merlin took a breath. "I think we should let him come." Merlin said.

"What about your magic? Serena's magic? We need it to defeat Morgana." The doctor said, but then nodded. "He can come.. but only if you have a plan to distract him."

"The reason that I say this is because he has the sword that was forged out of the dragons breath, and Morgana cannot be harmed by any mortal blade. She is a high preistess of the old religion." Merlin explained. "And yes I do have a plan. I just need to get a few things from Gaius."

The doctor thought hard about this. "Okay," he finally said. "But nothing can happen to him, or history will repeat itself. You go get your things from Gaius. I'll go back and talk to the king."

The doctor walked back into the kings chambers and smiled. "Looks like you are coming along after all, sire." The doctor said.

Merlin ran to the west side of the castle where the flat was. He called for Gaius but he wasn't there. Merlin figured that he must be on his rounds about now. Merlin sighed he didn't need Gaius's help anyway. He ran into his room that he shared with Serena. He dropped to the floor and lifted a board out of the floor. It was were he hid all his things that had to do with magic. He dug through everything until he found what he was looking for. It was a small vile of light blue potion and put it in a small bag. Then he grabbed another small bottle of potion. This one was a dark ruby color. He knew what it was and he knew what it did, so he packed it in the small bag and grabbed a few other things he thought he might need. Then ran out the door towards the TARDIS.

The doctor, Clara, Serena and Arthur walked out of the castle. The doctor had told Arthur exactly who he was and how he traveled about in a blue box. Of course, Arthur didn't believe him. Once they were by the TARDIS, Arthur said "How are we ALL going to fit in there?"

"You'll see," the doctor said. He opened the doors to the inside. Arthur looked in and then backed out quickly. "That's sorcery! Magic!"

"No no no! Not magic, sire. Science, yes. From the future, remember?"

Arthur was hesitant, but stepped inside again, followed by the rest of them.

Merlin met them at the TARDIS and the doctor had already explained to Arthur that the blue box wasn't magic. The doctor, Arthur and Clara were already in the TARDIS but Serena remained outside waiting for Merlin. When he saw Serena had been waiting for him his heart skipped a beat or two. She smiled when she saw him and he had to catch his breath. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. Then he blushed slightly. "Everyone is in the TARDIS." She said then her eyes moved to the small bag Merlin was carrying. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. She didn't sound worried though she didn't know one out of the two things that was in the bag. He nodded, her face turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up at Merlin and swallowed. "I have this feeling that maybe someone isn't going to come back from this alive." She said. She looked so worried just then and that Merlin couldn't help but take a hold of her hand and pulled her into a huge. "Everything will be alright." He whispered, then let go of her, but he still held her hand. They walked into the TARDIS together.

The doctor explained a couple more things to Arthur about his time machine. Arthur had calmed down a bit, but was still confused about how the box could be bigger on the inside. The doctor laughed, and then smiled as he noticed Merlin and Serena come in holding hands. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. He noticed the bag in Merlin's hand. "Merlin, can I speak to you for a moment? Over there," he pointed to the edge of the console room and walked over, waiting for Merlin.

Merlin walked over to where the doctor had pointed to and joined him over there. "What is it doctor?" He asked slightly worried.

"What's in the bag?" The doctor asked sternly. "No secrets are kept from me in my TARDIS."

He didn't want to seem like he was being bossy, but he didn't want anything bad happening to anyone and he wanted to make sure everything Merlin brought on board was safe.

"It's a potion," Merlin said pulling out the light blue vile of potion, though he did think the doctor was being a little bossy, but it was his ship and his rules, so Merlin was more than happy to tell him. "It's an aging potion. This is how I will keep mine and Serena's magic a secret." Merlin put the vile of potion back in the bag and pulled out the ruby red vile of potion. "This is a potion that Serena and I made a month ago. We thought that after I told Arthur about you that he would want to come, and I was right. So if he sees me or Serena using out magic without the aging potion, I just have to give him a single drop of this and he will forget the last twenty minutes of what he saw." Merlin finished explaining this to the doctor and he saw a worried look on his face. "It is really harmless, I promise."

The doctor thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, so will you be using your potion? To make you old? On Serena too, or just yourself?" The doctor had questions, a lot of them, but kept them limited to few.

"It depends on you doctor," Merlin said. "What will you have us do?" Merlin, though he knew what the doctor would have him do. "There is only enough in this vile for one person to change then take it again and change back to normal." Merlin looked over his shoulder at Serena. "Serena has never used this before and I'm not sure that I want her to yet. She is still learning, I don't think that she can handle it." Merlin sighed. "I know it sounds like I'm a bit protective, and that's not it at all. I have been through what she is going through, and I know she isn't ready for this yet. She just not strong enough. That's why I brought this." Merlin said holding out the red vile of potion.

"Well you'll know what to do. We should try to keep Serena as safe as possible. Arthur too. You can have her help defeat the guards and some of her men, but don't let her go near Morgana. You're the one who has to defeat her. Hopefully we don't have to use the red one on Arthur at all."

The doctor walked away and towards he console. Clara and Arthur were talking. The doctor caught Clara blushing and Arthur smiling.

"Oi," he said, tapping Arthur's shoulder. "You have a wife. Stop it."

Arthur seemed taken aback. No one had ever told him what to do - well.. Besides his father. He nodded to the doctor.

"Now," the doctor said out loud, so that everyone could hear. "Here's the plan. We will take out the guards, they're the easiest. Clara, you keep Merlin and Serena safe, and Arthur, you'll be at the front of the battle with me, but do not go near Morgana. I've got a plan for her. And I'll be the one taking care of Mordred.."

"Right," Arthur said, though he was usually was the one to mind the battle plans. Merlin walked back to Serena and stood next to her like he was her personal guardian angel. She blushed a little and looked up at the doctor. She was frowning at what he had just said. "Doctor, I think I can take care of myself." She said firmly. Merlin turned to her to he opened his mouth to speak to her but she saw it coming. "You don't think I can take care of myself?" Merlin, who was awestruck just then closed his mouth. "Serena, it is dangerous." He said his voice was full concern more than worry.

"I know," she said back. "But do you know where I came from before..." She paused looking at Arthur. "Before Morgana took me prisoner?" She whispered. Merlin didn't answer, he didn't know the answer. He looked at the doctor. He gave him the look that said the three of them needed to talk in private.

The doctor saw the look on Merlin's face.

"You two have a chat, but no flirting." the doctor said to Clara and Arthur. He walked over to Merlin and Serena. "Come with me," the Doctor led them both into a small corridor that lead away from the control room. "What's going on?"

Merlin and the doctor both looked at Serena. "Three months ago you two saved me from Morgana, and I thank you for that. But did either of you stop to think were Morgana found me? And why she wanted me?"

The doctor looked at Merlin, then back to Serena. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. "Why did Morgana want you? Obviously for your magic, but what else.."

Serena closed her eyes. For three months she had been carrying this secret around, not telling anyone. Not even Merlin. "I am from the forest of Ealdor, which is just beyond the white mountains. I lived there with my father. He was a Dragonlord and my mother was a high priestess. I won't go into details about them. They were never meant to meet, but they did and I'm the result of that. My mother had the foresight of the future." Serena took a breath. This was the first hard part of her story. "Before my mother died she knew I was destined for something great, as did my father. So she named me after the evening star. I am no ordinary sorceress." One at a time Serena looked the doctor and Merlin in the eyes. She was sure she had there attention now. "After my mothers death my father fled with me to the wild in the forest if Ealdor. He never taught me how to use magic, just how to use a sword." Serena bit her lip this was the part of her story that hurt the most. "Six months ago Morgana came into my fathers home. She demanded that I be handed over to her for training as a great priestess." A tear slipped from her eye as she thought about this part but she wiped it away quickly. "My father refused her and she killed him. I tried to run from her.." She shook her head. "But I didn't know any spells to stop her. I was her prisoner for three months before you saved me." She smiled at them. "Morgana tried to teach me her way of magic. But I didn't listen. I had almost given up hope that I would ever get out of there." She stopped and looked at Merlin and the doctor.

The doctor felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt so bad for Serena. He knew the feeling to lose family. "I'm so sorry," the doctor pulled her into a hug, then let her go. "So you don't really know magic then? Good magic, I mean."

Serena nodded. She looked at Merlin, he had a shocked look on his face. "I didn't know any magic at the time. That only thing I do know how to use is a sword." She said. "So tell me doctor," she added. "Given what you now know about me now. Do you think I can't take care of myself in this battle?"

The doctor thought for a long moment. "If you're good with a sword you can help take out the guards. But that's it! No getting into anything with Morgana. Not even for revenge on what she did to your parents. Merlin will take care of her. Don't worry."

Serena said nothing. She just stared at the doctor. Not with hate or anger. Just a blank expression. "There is more, doctor." she said. "It is something I have never told anyone. Not even my father."

The doctor stared at her, watching. "What else, Serena?"

"I have the gift of foresight." She said.

"That's not possible, how is that possible!" The doctors eyes widened. "Tell me what you see. About today when we defeat Morgana... do we defeat her?"

"I get it from my mother." She said. "She could see the future as well." Serena frowned. "I have tried to see what the future is for this. But I cannot see my own future." Serena saw the question in the doctors eyes. "I did however see your future and hers." She nodded in Clara's direction, "And I will say this. Be careful. The both of you."

The doctor was tempted so badly to know what his future was. What Clara's was. But he knew better. "Don't tell me," he said. "Anyway. Lets get Morgana defeated. We will see what today brings us."

With that he left the hall and went back into the console room. "Right everyone! Hold on to something!" He pressed multiple buttons on the console and pulled the lever. The TARDIS shook violently.

Merlin grabbed something and also Serena. Because by the time the doctor said to grabbed on to something the TARDIS was already shaking and he lost his balance and fell forward slightly. In the that process he graded a hold of Serena, who was already hanging on to something. He smiled at her and wondered what his future was. Serena knew what Merlin's future, because it was part of hers too. She had lied to the doctor about not being able to see her own future, and the reason she didn't want to share it was because it was to disturbing and confusing to talk about.

The doctor continued to fiddle with things until the TARDIS stopped. Looking at everyone and clapping his hands together he said, "Is everyone okay?"

Marlin looked around. Everyone seemed to be alright, then he looked up at the doctor and nodded. He also could see that everyone else did the same.

"Okay," he nodded. "So everyone knows the plan. I'll just say it once more. Arthur, Clara you guys take out some of "organas men. Serena, Merlin, you can both use swords. Take out the guards. Several of you can distract Morgana, and then Arthur, you have the blade that can kill her, so you're taking care of her. Just be careful. Then there's Mordred. I'll deal with him as well. Is everyone ready?"

The doctor walked out of the room for a second and came back with a couple of swords. He handed one to Clara, one to Merlin, and one to Serena. All he had for himself was his sonic screwdriver, which was all he needed.

While the doctor when over the plan again, Serena stood stone still holding the sword the doctor had given her. She wasn't afraid to use it, it was something else the made her so still and frozen that she couldn't move. It was something no one else could see, only her. It was a vision of what was about to happen, and what she saw made her almost afraid to move.

Once the doctor was finished talking he looked at everyone. They all seemed confident to go as plan, except for Serena.

"What's the matter?" Clara asked, noticing the look on Serena's face. "Are you all right?"

Serena snapped out of it when she heard Clara. He didn't know what face she was making but everyone was looking at her now. She swallowed, trying not to think about what she just saw, and what was worse it was Clara she had seen, along with the doctor. She blinked and wiped the shocked look off her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling, and took a breath to calm herself.

Clara dismissed this. She wondered what was going on with Serena. Clara had a feeling that she knew stuff. Lots of stuff.

"Okay," the doctor called out. "Outside those doors is the forest where Morgana has her army. It's not that big of an army but its not small either. Is everyone ready?" The doctor asked, walking to the door.

Merlin walked up to stand next to the doctor, as did Serena and everyone else. Merlin smiled slightly trying to lighten the mood in the room. "I guess everyone is ready doctor." He said.

The doctor opened the doors and stepped out into the woods. There was no sound of birds. Just a light breeze rolling through. "This way," the doctor said, leading the way to a small path. They followed it until the doctor heard voices. "Wait here," he said, then stepped forward a bit, looking down the path. He could see three guards, and five of Morgana's men. The doctor could hear Morgana's voice, but couldn't see her yet. Mordred was no where to be seen.

"Okay, guards first, you can sneak up behind them," he said to Clara and Arthur. "Merlin and Serena, you be ready to help. Morgana's guards are easy kill. Then there's her men."

Arthur held his sword at the ready and nodded and so did Clara. Merlin knew what he had to do, so did Serena. Arthur crept forward with Clara and knocked out the guards.

Morgana's men walked round and saw the guards knocked out. They started going after Arthur and Clara.

"You're up," the doctor said hurriedly to Merlin and Serena. Arthur and Clara were fending off Morgana's men for as long as they could.

Merlin and Serena stood side by side, they raised their right hands, spoke a spell in another language in old English, each speaking a different spell, and took care of Morgana's men without raising their words. They didn't use any more magic but instead they ran up behind to more men and knocked them out. One man spun around in time to see Serena and stopped her from knocking him out. He went to slice her in half but Serena was quicker. She saw it coming and dogged his blow. She quickly yanked her sword out of the mans grasp, spun a three-sixty, pulling up the swords as she went and brought the hilt down on the mans head. Merlin watched in amazement as she did this. Serena looked up at Merlin and smiled, then ran to help Clara and Arthur.

The doctor watched in amazement at how Serena fought with a sword. He kept his eye out for Mordred, but one of Morgana's men came up behind the doctor. The doctor spun around and ducked just as the man was about to slice through his neck. The blade got stuck in a tree trunk and the doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out, making a pulsing, high pitched noise directed at the man and the man screamed, holding his head as blood dripped from his nose and ears. He fell to the ground, presumably dead. The doctor turned to see Morgana running through the woods, away from the fight.

Serena watched as the doctor dogged a man and shattered his ears with his sonic screwdriver. She had worried that the small thing wouldn't be big enough to do anything, but she was wrong. Then a small movement caught the corner of her eye. It was Morgana running into the forest, away from the fight. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone had noticed, no one did and she didn't even see what the doctor was doing, Merlin was saving Arthur as Clara was fending of another of Morgana's men and doing a very good job at that.

"Of all times," she cursed under her breath and ran after the witch.

Mordred was in the mountains waiting for Morgana to arrive. He looked up at the cavern ceiling. It was big and dark. He paced back and forth in front of two chairs that where not the same hight at all. The taller chair was Morgana's. Mordred stopped pacing and took his chair next to Morgana's, and waited. This was only the beginning of the plans he and Morgana had made.

The doctor downed one more man, Arthur and Clara took care of two more, and Merlin took out the last one.

"Wait," Clara said, panting from all of the fighting. "Where's Serena?"

The doctor looked at the ground and noticed footprints leading off in the direction through the forest. "This way," he said, leading the rest of them out of the woods. Just above the tree line the doctor noticed the mountains.

"The white mountains," Arthur said, still catching his breath.

"Morgana must have ran this way, and Serena too by the looks of it," the doctor said, looking at the footprints. "Come on," he said, running towards the mountains.

Serena came to a sudden halt in the forest. She had been chasing Morgana for at least a mile or two then Morgana disappeared, leaving no footprints anywhere. "Must have used magic." Serena said to herself. She panted as she stood there. She knew her limits and told herself she needed to catch her breath and rest for a while. She stuck her sword in the ground and placed her hands on her knees, and breathed slowly. She closed her eyes, which was a bad idea for her, and she was instantly back in her visions. She was in a dark tunnel with no light. She heard breathing slow and even like someone was sleeping but no one was sleeping in the tunnel, she knew who it was. Then a faint cry came from the other side of the tunnel, it sounded like someone shouted 'go' really loud. It must have been echoing off the walls because it sounded far up a head. Everything blurred and there was Clara, being held with a dagger at her throat by a man in the shadows, and the doctor and Arthur in front of them. The doctor was holding up both hand as if to surrender. The vision changed and there she was with Merlin. "NO!" She screamed. She didn't want to see any more. Serena opened her eyes and fell to the ground. She breathed hard again like she had just run another two miles plus some more. She was shaking slightly as she dug her fingers into the ground.

Another line of trees came into view as they ran. The footprints lead deeper into the forest. Beyond this forest was the mountains. Merlin lead the way this time, keeping track of the footprints. He kept running until there was only one set of footprints. He stopped dead in his tracks. "The footprints," Merlin said through his panting. "There''s only one set now, Doctor."

The doctor came to a halt too, examining the spot. One set of footprints still led off in the direction to the mountains. The doctor was about to say something when they all heard Serena, not too far away, screaming "No!". Merlin, heart beating fast, ran as fast as he could in the direction of the screaming. The doctor, Arthur, and Clara followed.

Serena still lay on her back in the forest. She stopped digging at the ground, and she just lay there. All she could think about was what she had seen. Her breath came slow and even, not as heavy as it had. She stared at the trees, not wanting to close her eyes, then he heard footsteps behind her, or in front of her. She didn't know where they were coming and, in a way, she didn't really care who it was.

"Serena!" Merlin called. The doctor ran up behind him and grabbed his shirt.

"Shhh!" He hissed. "Don't go running off. Let me lead the way. It's safer that way."

Clara and Arthur were now almost out of breath as they reached the doctor. "Come on," the doctor said, walking still towards the sound where the screaming was. Arthur and Clara sighed, just walking now because they were so tired. After a few minutes more of walking the doctor noticed something on the ground. "Wait here," he turned and said to the others. Arthur and Clara were glad to stop. Their feet ached. The doctor walked forward to the heap on the ground. He heard breathing and realized that it was Serena. He walked close and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Hey," he whispered. "What happened? Where did Morgana go? More importantly, are you all right?"

Serena grasped the doctors hand a said. "Be careful, doctor. Please be very careful."

"Be careful of what? Morgana?" He asked, still knelt beside her.

"No." She said. "It has yet to come. If you are careful you can save Clara."

The doctor looked closely at Serena. "You can see the future.. can't you?" He whispered. He had had is doubts about Serena seeing the future but he had the feeling all along. "Never mind that. Come on. We need to stop Morgana. Are you okay to fight? To use your magic?"

Serena nodded. She stood up and tried to brush off her back. "I'm fine. And yes I can still use my magic, I can still fight. I lost Morgana. I think that she used magic to escape. I have a hunch that she's in the mountain. It's full of caves and tunnels that connect to each other."

"You seem to know the mountains, why don't you and Merlin lead the way and I'll follow behind you?" The doctor said. He nodded to the rest of them to come over. Merlin ran to Serena and Arthur and Clara walked over to the doctor. They seemed to have caught their breath.

After Merlin let go of Serena and a lot a blushing, she turned to the doctor. "There it no way into the mountain by foot," she turned to Arthur then whispered. "If you know what I mean."

The doctor knew what she meant. "You three wait here," the doctor said, turning and facing Clara. "Come on, we're getting the TARDIS.

The doctor and Clara walked back into the woods, back through the clearing, and into the woods again. They found the TARDIS not too far from the lifeless bodies of Morgana's men. They climbed into the TARDIS. It disappeared, then reappeared in front of Merlin, Serena, and Arthur. The doors opened, waiting for them to climb in.

Merlin, Serena, who now had her sword in her hands, and Arthur hopped into the TARDIS and closed the doors behind them. Arthur looked around and said. "Where to now?"

"We're going to the mountains," the doctor said. "We are going to put an end to Morgana once and for all." The doctor said. He started up the TARDIS again and they moved, this time appearing in the caves inside of the mountains. He ran to the doors and opened them. "Here we go."

Merlin, Arthur, Clara and Serena followed the doctor out of the TARDIS. Before Serena could set foot outside the TARDIS she noticed a small bag. It was the one Merlin had been carrying earlier. She grabbed it. She had a feeling that she and Merlin were going to need what was in the bag, then followed them out into the mountain. Once Serena stepped out into the tunnel she almost gasped. It was the same tunnel in her vision. Dark. The only light that was there was what the TARDIS gave. Which wasn't much, they could barely see five feet in front of them.

The doctor tried to look around in the darkness, but shook his head. He couldn't see anything. He stepped into the TARDIS and got five small flashlights, then came out and handed one to each person. "These are my special light givers," the doctor said when he saw the look on Arthur's face. "Press the little button and you've got light."

The doctor turned his on and lead the way through the tunnels. The sound of water dripping was heard ahead.

Merlin listened to the water dripping. "What do you suppose it could be?" Arthur asked. Merlin used his magic to see what was there. "It's just a small stream." He said. "But be careful it gets wet up ahead."

Arthur looked at him in surprise. "How would you know that?" He asked.

"When I grew up in Ealdor there were caves and I use to play in them all the time. I know what it sounds like." Merlin said. Half of it he said was a lie but the other part was true.

The doctor made his way further until they came to a fork in the tunnels.

"Which way should we go?" The doctor asked, looking down one tunnel, then down the other. They both looked the same.

Serena looked down the tunnel to the right. Her eyes widened, she had a feeling that was the way they needed to go.

The doctor looked down where Serena was looking. He took her reaction as that was the way to go. He walked down the right pathway. Eventually the doctor could hear a voice. It was a man's voice. Mordred's voice.

"All of them? Dead?" He was asking. A few muffled words were spoken, then Mordred spoke up. "I know that man. I met him months ago. Didn't think twice about him."

The doctor looked back at the others and mouthed the words 'they're just ahead'.

Everyone nodded once and continued to follow the doctor. Merlin made his way closer to the doctor. "What are we going to do once we get up there?" He whispered. From all the times for watching Arthur plan an attack he always had a plan, and that it what they needed now.

"You'll need your magic," the doctor whispered back. "I'll have Clara distract Arthur, you have to say that you forgot something, then go out and remember the fork in the caves? Well they attach ahead. Go around, take the potion, then come from ahead of us. Arthur will never know,' the doctor said, the nodded his head. "Then we'll go to Morgana, you can knock her out, then Arthur will have to do the rest. Then it leaves Mordred."

Merlin nodded. Then froze. "Doctor?" He said. "I don't think I will have to pretend I forgot something, because I did forget something."

The doctor looked questioningly at Merlin. "What did you forget?"

"I forgot my bag." He said with wide eyes. "The bag with the potion in it." He added.

The doctor looked back at the others, then noticed something in Serena's hand. "Isn't that it?" He asked, nodding towards Serena's hand.

Merlin looked down at Serena's hand and said in a relieved whisper. "Yes! Serena you are a life saver."

The doctor smiled and then nodded to Merlin. "Okay, so you go back and around," the doctor whispered. "Then take the potion and meet us a little ways ahead where the tunnels meet."

Merlin nodded once. Then a thought occurred to him. "Won't Arthur think that I'm in league with Morgana and Mordred?" He asked.

"He might, but you could say something around the likes of 'you're being too loud, and I can't stop that evil witch with all of the noise,'" the doctor suggested.

Merlin almost laughed out loud but swallowed it down, but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "I'll try to think of something." And took a hold of Serena's hand and started back the way they came.

Arthur watched as Serena and Merlin walked back the other way.

"Where are they going?" He asked, turning towards the doctor.

"I told them to go back to the TARDIS. Serena wasn't feeling too well," the doctor improvised. "Come on."

They walked ahead. The voices got a little louder, then the doctor heard two male voices that weren't Mordred. More guards. The doctor came to a halt, but a rock on the cave wall slipped and fell onto the ground, making a loud noise.

"Over there!" They heard the guards say. The sound of armor clanking grew nearer. The doctor was about to say 'run' when the guards came around the corner. There were four guards. There was no way they were getting away.

"Drop the weapons!" One of them said. Of course the flashlights would look like a weapon. The doctor, Clara, and Arthur dropped the flashlights. The guards held their swords out. "This way," one said, nodding his head in the direction of the cave ahead.

They were brought to a spot and had their hands tied in ropes. They had to stand at the wall, guarded. Morgana's voice was heard around the corner. She was arguing with one of the guards.

Clara felt a sharp piece of cave wall sticking out behind her, so she started to cut her bindings. "I'm going to get out," she whispered to the doctor. Luckily the guards didn't hear.

"Find Merlin," the doctor whispered back.

Clara got her bindings open, then moved slowly away. Arthur saw what she was doing and then saw the guard about to turn and face her.

"Hey!" He called to the guards. "Are you working for Morgana?"

This distracted the guards long enough for Clara to get around the corner and run back through the tunnels.

Merlin and Serena walked back to the fork in the tunnels, then they heard yelling down the tunnels they had just come from. Merlin and Serena looked at each other then down the tunnel.

"They must be in trouble!" Merlin whispered. "We have to help them! But how?" There was no possible way for them both to rescue their friends by staying together. Merlin looked at Serena and they came to a silent agreement that this was the only way to save them. Merlin looked at Serena he didn't want to leave her and in turn she didn't want to leave him.

"Merlin," Serena whispered. "Be careful." They hugged each other, then Serena reached up and kissed Merlin. It wasn't going to be a lip locked kiss. Serena had meant to kiss his cheek but Merlin turned his head that very second.

It may have been unintentional but it was a moment of pure magic for both of them. They broke apart but still held each others hand and stared at each other for a moment, and it felt like a years rather that a moment. Finally they let go.

For Serena it was hard letting Merlin go, because Serena had a feeling the next time they found each other it wouldn't be a happy time.

Serena went down the one leading back to the others and Merlin went down the other tunnel. It was a while before she heard anything. Then, up ahead, she heard fighting.

Clara kept running, but looked back and wasn't watching where she was going. She crashed into someone and realized that it was Serena.

"Oh my god," Clara said, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. But I was coming to look for you and Merlin." she said. She looked around for Merlin. He was no where to be seen.

"We need to help them. The doctor and Arthur. There's four guards. Two guarding the doctor and Arthur. We can take them out and get Arthur and the doctor, then take out the rest. Will Merlin be back?"

Clara was nervous and scared, she'd never been on this scary of an adventure. She unsheathed her sword that the doctor had given her and nodded to Clara. "Let's get the boys."

"Merlin went the other way but Clara, wait!" Serena said, she was getting a terrible feeling that this wasn't going to end well and she realized that this all was a trap.

"You should get back to the TARDIS. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll find the doctor and everyone else. GO!" Serena turned not waiting for an answer and ran down the dark tunnel towards the fighting. She had to get the doctor and Arthur out of there. 'It is a trap.' She thought. A trap set for her.

Clara hesitated a moment, but realized that Serena could be trusted. She ran back and found the TARDIS.

It wouldn't open, so she said "Come onnn you stupid thing." And then the doors opened. She ran inside and shut the doors tightly behind her.

Arthur had just distracted the guards enough, but they soon found out that Clara was gone. "Where'd the girl go?" One of the guards asked, putting the tip of his sword to the doctor's throat. The doctor just laughed.

"You're not so bright are you?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

Mordred wait in silence in the darkness of the cave he knew the doctor would come this way, because it was the only way back to his blue box. He heard foot steps. They were running his way, but they were not the doctors. He could see a woman. The woman that was the doctors companion. Mordred suddenly got an evil idea.

Clara sat in silence in the TARDIS for a moment. Everything outside was quiet..

"Screw it," she said, turning and facing the door.

She opened it and stepped out into the dimly lit cave.

The doctor was still going off at the guard. "You can tell Morgana that she's done for!" He almost shouted. Out the corner of his eye he saw Serena. What no one knew was that the doctor was cutting his bindings on the cave wall just as Clara had done. They were so loose, he could almost get his hands out.

The doctor glanced over again, realizing that it wasn't Serena that he had seen, but it was Merlin, he had gotten the two entrances mixed up. Just as he noticed Merlin, his bindings fell off and he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pressed a button which sent a shock through the guards body, which made him fall to the ground.

"Never had to use that setting before," the doctor muttered, running over to Arthur and untying him. Another guard noticed what was going on and just as the doctor got Arthur's bindings undone. "They're trying to escape!" He called. Two more guards came out. Arthur drew his sword and raised it just as the hilt of one of the guards blades came down. They clanged together. The fighting had begun. Only three guards, that wasn't too bad.

Merlin watched as the doctor and Arthur charged the guards. He looked around. He wondered where Clara was. He figured that she had gotten away and headed for safety. He heard a shout. He looked over at Arthur, he was in trouble. Merlin use his magic to knock out the guard. Then he picked up a sword and charged the guards and fought with the doctor and Arthur.

Serena ran as fast as her feet could take her. She burst into the area were the fighting was. She spotted the doctor, Arthur and Merlin, then ran towards the doctor shouting. "Doctor get out now. It's a trap!" She shouted. "Get Arthur out if here now! I'll get Merlin." Who was on other side of the cavern. She looked around and saw that the lights the doctor had given them were smashed to bits, and she had dropped her light when Clara had run into her. Then she did something amazing. She created light out of thin air and gave it to the doctor to carry. "Go! Clara is waiting for you by the TARDIS." And she watched them go.

The doctor carried the magical light with him as he lead the way back to the TARDIS with Arthur. Once the doctor saw the light from the TARDIS, he dropped the magical light and it went out. Disappeared. He reached the TARDIS, but saw something that made him fearful. Mordred, holding a dagger to Clara's neck.

Serena watched as the doctor grabbed Arthur and ran into the tunnel, then turned to Merlin, he was on the far side of the cave. She ran towards him, she reached him and said: "It's a trap" then Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. They were almost to the tunnel when the entrance collapsed in front if them. They turned around, there was Morgana at the other side if the cave with an evil grin on her face.

Mordred held the woman with a dagger to her throat. He had told her a few minutes ago that she he would kill her if she moved. She didn't move, and he suspected that it was because she was afraid. Another minute passed, then he heard foot steps, and they were headed his way. He smiled evilly and waited for the doctor. When the doctor looked over at him his smiled widened.

The doctor held his hands up slightly and stared at Mordred.

"Please, let her go," he said, worry filling his voice. A moment later he heard the cave collapsing behind him, then it stopped. He didn't want to turn back. He had to save Clara. Arthur stepped up beside the doctor.

"Be careful, doctor," he said. "Mordred is dangerous."

The doctor ignored Arthur. He kept staring at Mordred but he remembered Serena's warning. "Please," he whispered.

"Well, well, well," Morgana said walking forward slowly. "It looks like my trap worked after all." She laughed a hysterical laugh. "Only it would have been better if my dear brother was here, but no matter." she laughed again. "Did you really think that I would give up on you Serena, dear?"

Serena moved closer to Merlin, and Merlin put his arm around her. Morgana laughed at this too. "Nothing can stop me from getting what I want," She said. "Not even you Merlin."

Without warning Morgana used her magic and lifted Merlin off the ground and flung him into the rock wall. Merlin slid to the ground and didn't get back up. "MERLIN!" Serena shouted. She ran over to him. She checked to see if he was still breathing. "Merlin?" She said. He moaned softly. Serena almost sighed. He was alright, just knocked out.

"Don''t waste your time with him." Morgana said flatly. "He is no use to me. But you... You are of great use to me."

Serena was only half listening. She didn't know how close Morgana was, and some part if her didn't care, it was also the part that cared more about Merlin than what was happening but another part said 'Was this what Merlin would do?'

No! This isn't what he would do. He would try and defeat Morgana. Serena thought. She looked around but not making it so obvious to Morgana. Serena spotted Arthur's sword that was forged out if dragons breath. Was it left there on purpose? Serena didn't know but she was grateful that she had seen it, and slowly a small plan started to form in her mind.

The moment grew more intense. The doctor didn't want Clara to be hurt. This wasn't what he intended at all to happen.

"Clara listen to me," the doctor tried to keep his voice calm. Clara had tears streaming down her face. "Listen, everything will be okay! Mordred," he added, clenching his jaw. "Let her go. Take me instead. I know it's not her you want."

"Why do you want me on your side so bad?" Serena asked, trying to keep Morgana occupied.

Morgana laughed.

"Because of the power you possess, Serena dear." She said in an uncaring voice.

"What?" Serena said. She had no idea she had so much power that an evil sorceress like Morgana would want her on her side, and she wasn't flattered at all by it either. Serena inched closer to the sword.

"But no one ever knew about me. Only my father and-" Serena was cut off by Morgana.

"And my half sister. Who happened to be a high priestess of the old religion. She told me of a child that was part priestess..." She paused and looked at Serena with and evil grin. "And part dragonlord. There was once a child like you Serena, but only one and that was a legend I was just about to give up looking for you until you made yourself known. The legends said you would and you did." Morgana said, she sounded quite please with this. Serena gulped. There were legends about her? Serena shook her head and pushed to thought to the back of her mind. She would worry about that later.

"So you thought that if you could find me, you could train me to be an evil sorceress?" Serena asked a bit discussed.

"But of course!" Morgana chuckled as she said this. "What else would I want you for?"

Anger rose up inside Serena. "Well you will never get me!" Serena said and dove for the sword.

Mordred held the dagger closer to the girls neck. "Why should I let her go?" Mordred said with a sneer.

The doctor thought for a moment, then spoke.

"She's not anything special," the doctor lied, hoping Mordred would let her go. "Me, on the other hand, I'm a Timelord. That blue box? Time machine. I'm more valuable to you than she is. So a trade. Me for her."

Arthur watched as the doctor spoke to Mordred. He didn't want to say anything that would compromise the situation.

"I don't care what you are!" Mordred shouted, still holding the dagger to girls neck. "I just want you dead!"

Clara flinched as Mordred yelled. Her face was now completely wet from crying. "Doctor.." She whispered through her sobs.

The doctor slowly put his hands down and behind his back. "Mordred, calm down," he said, his voice calmer now. He was reaching for his sonic screwdriver which he had put in his back pocket. He found it and was ready to press the button.

"If you want me dead.. go ahead. Just leave her alone."

Just as he said this he pressed the button on the screwdriver. A pulse shot out and surrounded them, knocking Clara, Arthur, and Mordred out completely.

"Oops," the doctor said. He didn't mean to knock all three of them out.

He kicked the dagger out of "Mordred's hand, then opened the TARDIS and dragged him inside. In a small opening in the console was a drawer, which he found some handcuffs in.

"Thank you River Song!" He grinned, running over and cuffing Mordred's hands to a railing. He went back out of the TARDIS and shut the doors, waiting for Clara and Arthur to wake up.

Morgana had seen what Serena was after and tried to stop her, but Serena was faster. She grabbed the sword and pointed it at Morgana. Morgana backed away from Serena.

"You can't kill me!" She said. "I am a high priestess!"

Serena had guessed before that Morgana didn't know that the sword she now held was not a mortal sword, but she wasn't going to tell her that, yet. Serena swung the sword at Morgana who blocked it with her own sword. The swords clanged together, the sounds echoed off the cavern walls.

Morgana growled, then pushed Serena back but the years of practice with her father made her balanced and coordinated with every move she made. Morgana sneered at Serena and ran at her with the tip of the sword pointed right at her. Serena dodged and spun around for a blow, but it was blocked by Morgana's sword. Another echo rang through the cavern along with many others. Serena pushed Morgana away with her magic. Morgana fell to the ground but got right back up again.

"Well, well," she said. "It looked like you have been learning how to use your true talents."

Serena stood there smirking. "And it's no thanks to you." She said. Morgana laughed and said in a harsh voice. "Of course it was me, you stupid girl."

The anger inside Serena was at its boiling point now. She hated everything that Morgana was, and had done, but on the outside, she remained calm.

"No." Serena said calmly. "It wasn't you. It was Merlin." Then ran at Morgana one more time. She used her anger to power her swings just as her father had taught her. There was a flash blinding both Morgana and Serena, then the light dimmed and Serena could see again. Serena gazed at Morgana who was awestruck. "Impossible!" She whispered. Serena looked down at herself and gasped. She had been the flash of light. She was glowing!

"How? No priestess has ever glowed like that before!" Morgana's words cut into her like knives.

"I am not a priestess!" Serena said. "I am a child of a dragonlord!"

Morgana laughed. "You cannot pick what you are!"

Serena raised her sword and said.

"No, but I can choose who I am. And I choose to be a dragonlord!" Then another burst of light exploded from Serena, and then it was gone. "You will not run my life. Nor anyone else's ever again! I won't let you."

Morgana jumped to her feet, and used her magic to lift Serena three inches off the ground and pushed her back into the wall. Serena gasped as she hit the rock wall. She groaned as she tried to breathe. Her sword clattered far off to her right. Morgana ran up to Serena with a dagger in her hand ready to bring it down on Serena.

After about 15 minutes Clara and Arthur woke up. "What happened?" Arthur asked. "Where's Mordred?"

"Mordred is a bit tied up. Are you two okay?" The doctor asked.

Clara nodded, as did Arthur.

"I think I'd better have a chat with Mordred, he's most likely awake now." The doctor said. He went back into the TARDIS and shut the door. Mordred was awake now. Looking around.

"Hello Mordred," the doctor said. "So, you're going to explain to me why you want me dead."

Mordred glared at the doctor.

"You knew." He said spitefully.

The doctor eyed Mordred carefully. "Knew about what? About you going to join Morgana? Of course I knew. I could see it in your eyes."

"You knew!" Mordred shouted. "You knew everything that was going to happen!" A few tears ran down his face. "You could have stopped it."

"Oh, Mordred," the doctor sighed, shaking his head and kneeling down in front of Mordred. "I couldn't have. There are set points in time. They can't be changed. The timeline of your life couldn't be tampered with even if I tried."

"But Morgana?" He asked with suspicious eyes. "You are trying to kill her."

"Me?" The doctor laughed. "No. You see, I'm just here for you. Morgana can be killed. That won't change a thing, except save Arthur's life. Which is good. But you. Heh. Your timeline has almost been completed. In ten days you're meant to be killed. You're the only one who can change your timeline. If you decide to be on my side, that will be changing your timeline. I can take you far from this place. A different time."

The doctor wanted to know more about Mordred. He wanted Mordred to be good and not use his magic for evil.

Serena wasn't going to die without a fight. She rolled to the right. She was no where close enough to the sword. She cursed and rolled again, then jumped to her feet. Her sword was right were she had been standing before Morgana knocked her into the wall. Now the only problem was that Morgana was standing in between Serena and the sword, and Morgana had daggers in both her hands, and ran at Serena.

Mordred stared at the doctor. He saw the truth to what he was saying, but Mordred still had to ask. He was curious about this man. "How do I know that you are not lying to me?"

The doctor laughed slightly and shook his head. "That's the thing. You don't know. All you can do is trust me. I haven't killed you, so there's one reason to trust me."

In Mordred's mind he figured that was true. He wasn't dead yet, and the doctor didn't look like he was wanting to or going to kill him. He looked calm as a day with no wind, but Mordred got the feeling that the doctor can be more than a calm day, he could also be a storm. To trust a man who didn't carry a sword and knew that future. It was interesting when Mordred thought about it, and to change his future just by choosing to go with the doctor. He didn't have to die, and Mordred didn't want to die. He chewed on his lip as he thought it over.

"Take your time," the doctor said, then got up and walked out the doors. Clara and Arthur were talking.

"Doctor we need to find Merlin," Arthur said.

"Not just yet," the doctor replied. "Merlin can handle himself for now."

The doctor walked over to Clara. "Keep him occupied. I've almost got Mordred on our side."

He smiled at the two of them, then went back into the TARDIS. "Well?" He asked, stepping in front of Mordred. "Will you join me? Be on the good side?"

Mordred's eyes softened. He could see the doctor was giving him a chance. That very moment something happened in his heart. He let go of his anger and hatred for everything, and his heart felt light and free. The very thing he had been looking for. He looked the doctor in the eyes and said. "I don't want to die, doctor. Please help me."

The doctor let out a smile. It was as if Mordred had been under a spell, and now he was free from it. "You're not going to die," the doctor promised, smiling. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, taking them off of Mordred.

"You're on the good side now. Are you willing to fight for the good? Morgana will be gone forever after tonight. You mark my words. Merlin and Serena can do it."

"Yes doctor," Mordred said smiling. This time, his smile was light and friendly. "I am willing."

Serena ran at Morgana, nothing to defend herself with, and used her magic to dodged the daggers. She reached the sword and just as she turned around Morgana was upon her. She had no choice but to run the blade right through Morgana's heart, but at the same time she did this she felt a shape pain on the right side of her chest, then another in her left side just above her hip. Hot tears filled her eyes as she felt the pain, she gasped and let go of the sword. Morgana fell to the ground. She didn't move. Morgana was, at last, gone forever. Serena still felt the pain and looked down at her chest. A dagger was still embedded there. She dropped to her knees and pulled it out. She could hardly see through her tears, which were burning her face as they fell. Her hands shook as she pulled the second dagger out. She struggled with it for a moment, then she finally pulled it out and dropped it. It made a clattering on the ground, but to Serena it sounded far away. Even her breath. She fell to the ground face up, staring at the cavern ceiling. Nothing looked the like it had been before. Serena wished she could have told Merlin how she felt about him.

The doctor nodded to Mordred, then opened the TARDIS doors. "Come on you two," he said. Arthur and Clara went into the TARDIS. "We're going to find Merlin and Serena."

Slowly, the TARDIS disappeared. They were going to find Merlin and Serena.

Merlin woke staring at the cave ceiling he wondered were he was. Then it all suddenly came back. Morgana! Merlin sat bolt up. He looked around and found the cavern almost empty. Until he noticed two forms on the other side of the cavern floor. Fear struck Merlin's heart when he saw this. His heart beat faster and faster until he couldn't take it any longer. He had to know.

"SERENA!" He shouted and jumped up and ran over to her side. What he saw made tears fall from his eyes.

"No." He whispered. He gently put his hand under Serena's head and lifted. She was barely breathing but her eyes were open slightly.

"Serena," he whispered. She looked at his face and smiled very weakly.

"I... love... you... Merlin," she whispered. "I'm.. so sorry."

Merlin stroked her face. "Shh.." He said through the tears. 'Someone would pay the price for changing the course of time.' Merlin thought back to what Kilgharrah had said months ago, but Merlin couldn't accept it.

"You are going to be alright."

Why her? Why did she have to pay the price? Serena's eye closed completely. "Serena? Serena! No, Serena! Stay with me. Please stay with me! You can't leave me.. Please."

The doctor went to the console and tracked Merlin's location, then sent the TARDIS to the location. Once the TARDIS appeared, the doctor ran out and saw Merlin holding Serena, who was barely breathing.

"Merlin? Merlin what happened?" The doctor ran up to them, then looked at the ground and saw Morgana. Dead.

"Merlin we have to get her into the TARDIS. Now! I have something that can stop it. To help."

Merlin shook his head but picked her up and brought Serena into the TARDIS. He couldn't stop staring at Serena.

"She isn't breathing doctor," Merlin said through his tears. "I don't think anything will help her know." Merlin looked up at the doctor. "Kilgharrah was right, doctor. Changing the future did have consequences." Merlin stared at the doctor who was standing over him now. Merlin couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes as he sat there in the TARDIS, holding Serena. "And this was it. This was the price that was paid."

He looking back at Serena, who was motionless in his arms. "Someone will die. And it won't be Arthur who dies. It was Serena. She chose to save me and you... She chose to save all of us!" Merlin knelt there holding Serena. 'This isn't fair!' He thought. Then he heard a noise that sounded like the thing the doctor used. He looked up at the doctor again and he was pointing it at Serena.

The doctor didn't say anything, he held the sonic screwdriver over Serena's wounds. The one on her chest healed completely. He pointed it at the one down from it, and that one healed too.

"She needs rest now," the doctor said. He had never used the healing setting on the screwdriver. It almost depleted the sonic energy.

"She'll be fine now, Merlin. No one good dies today. Just the evil. Morgana is gone for good. Everything is fine now."

The doctor switched some settings on the TARDIS and it only rumbled lightly, as if it knew not to rock too hard.

"Doctor! She still isn't breathing!" Merlin said after a minute. "Why isn't she breathing?" Mordred came running over and put his hand on Serena's head.

The doctor continued to try to help, but nothing was working now. "I don't know," the doctor said. "There's nothing else I can do to help. I'm sorry."

The doctor looked at Mordred, then at Merlin. "But there might be one thing.. that you two can do to help. You know what it is."

Merlin's heart was breaking as the doctor said this. If Serena didn't breathe soon... He didn't want to think about it, and he did know what the doctor was talking about, but could he do it in front of Arthur? "Merlin," Mordred whispered. "It will be alright. Look at Arthur." He looked at Arthur. Tears were running down his face, he didn't look at all furious and maybe he would understand that two out of the three people he trusted had magic. "We can heal her, Merlin. Using magic." Mordred said. "It's the only way." Merlin looked at Serena. He wanted her to live so bad. He couldn't live without her, now that he realized that he loved her and she lived him. Merlin nodded. He knew what spell to use. He wasn't so sure Mordred did.

"Do you know any healing spells?" Merlin sniffed. Mordred nodded. "One. It's not a powerful one." Merlin nodded. "It will be powerful enough with the ones I know." He said.

"Tell me what to do." Mordred said waiting for instructions.

"Place your hand on the wound, and speak the spell you know." Mordred nodded once and did as he was told. Merlin put one of his hands one the wound on Serena's side and one on her head. They both spoke at the same time and a bright light burst from Serena.

The doctor, Clara and Arthur watched as Mordred and Merlin healed Serena with their magic. Clara gasped when she saw Serena start glowing.

"What's happening?" She asked.

The doctor smiled and said "She's being healed. Brought back."

The doctor glanced at Arthur, who was watching silently.

Serena was floating in space and time. She could see everything, but the one thing she wanted to see most if all, was Merlin. She saw him, it wasn't pleasant. She knew who it was, it was her. He saw that he was crying. She didn't like it when people cried, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Would this be her last image if him? All of the sudden things started to swirl around her, and a bright light blinded her. She was being pulled back, she didn't know where but she knew it was a good place. The next thing she knew she was gasping for air. She opened her eyes and there was Merlin staring down at her.

The doctor grinned as Serena opened her eyes. "Welcome back," he said.

Arthur was still watching silently, trying to process what had just happened.

Arthur just stood there shell shocked. He didn't know what to make of all this.

"What was that?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

"Magic," the doctor said carefully. "Good magic. Pure."

Serena looked at Clara. "It was the star of legend." She said. "It was me."

"Sounds intense," Clara said, raising her eyebrows.

The doctor looked at everyone, then said "I think we'd better take Arthur, Merlin, and Serena back to Camelot. It's been an exhausting day. What do you think?" He added, turning to Arthur.

Arthur smiled and grinned at Merlin and Serena. "I think so doctor." He said still grinning. "But I would like to know, who killed Morgana?"

The doctor was about to answer, but then frowned. He actually didn't know who killed her. "I honestly don't know." He admitted. "Who did?" He asked, looking at Merlin and Serena.

Serena looked down, but not out if shame. She simply didn't want to be praised by people. Merlin looked didn't say anything either. He sat there silently, with his arm around Serena. Neither of them really wanted to say, but sooner or later someone would find out. "It was Serena." Merlin said.

The doctor nodded. "I see," he said. He walked to the console. "Well. Back to Camelot then."

The TARDIS appeared in an alleyway in Camelot, close to the castle. Everyone stepped out to say goodbye to Arthur, Merlin, and Serena.

"It was an exciting, yet dangerous adventure." Clara said, hugging Serena. "Promise you'll stay safe, and keep Merlin out of trouble?"

Serena smile at Clara. "Of course I will. He needs looking after." Even though Serena didn't know Clara that well, she was going to miss her. But not at much as she would miss the doctor. He had proved to be a man worth trusting. She turned to him and smiled. "I wonder if Merlin and I will ever see you again." She gave a sly smile.

Merlin put his hand in Serena's and held out his other hand to the doctor. "I'm glad we met you doctor." He said. "Will we ever see you again?"

"Oh you might see me again," the doctor said. "I do a lot of traveling."

With that the doctor shook Merlin's hand, hugged Serena and did a little bow to Arthur.

"Clara, come along," the doctor said. "And you Mordred."

He went into the TARDIS with Clara to let Mordred say goodbye.

Mordred stared at Merlin, Arthur and Serena. He didn't know what to say to them. Then he saw a small smile on Serena's and Merlin's faces. "Good luck Mordred." Merlin said holding out his hand. Mordred shook Merlin's hand. "Be safe," Serena said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed a bit. Then she ran in the TARDIS, he heard her call the doctor, then he turned to Arthur. "You turned out good in the end, and for that... I wish you the best of luck." And Mordred turned to go into the TARDIS.

The doctor heard someone call his name. He was setting something up for Mordred. "Yes?" He called, stepping around the console to see Serena. "Oh. Hello again."

Serena walked up to the doctor she was blushing slightly, then whispered. "Before you leave, I-I wanted to invite you to mine and Merlin's wedding." She asked.

The doctor grinned brightly and nodded. "Of course! I'll have to bring Clara. Seeing as she's my companion and all."

The doctor smiled, then looked at his watch. "Well I will see you soon then! But right now I have to take Mordred to his new time. Goodbye, Serena. See you soon."

He kissed her cheek and smiled warmly.

Serena smiled at the doctor. She blushed a little when he kissed her, then she turned towards the doors. She was half way down the steps when she turned around to face the doctor. "Oh, Doctor?" She said. "What is it Serena?" He said.

"What ever you do, doctor, don't travel alone. It's not going to be very good. Especially for you," She told him and walked out of the doors of the TARDIS. She knew that this wasn't the last time she and Merlin would be walking through those doors. She smiled at Merlin and walked up beside him. She stood between him and Arthur.

"What are you smiling about?" Merlin asked.

"Oh nothing." She said still smiling at him. He looked at her with a suspicious look. "I guess you will just have to find out," and they watched as the TARDIS disappeared.

When Mordred walked into the TARDIS he closed the doors behind him. "So, what time am I going to live in?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Right!" The doctor smiled. Clara grinned at Mordred, a little too friendly-like. The doctor rolled his eyes. Clara had a crush on all of the guys.

"How about 2009? 2009 was a great year!" The doctor said, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Oooh or 2020! Flying cars and ice cream shops with all kinds of flavors!"

The doctor bantered on, pressing more buttons.

Mordred smiled. "Would you mind if I made a request?" Mordred asked. "Just really fast." He added. "Before you take me any where special. I'd like to go back one year ago." Mordred said. "I don't want to do any thing. I just want to see someone one last time, before she dies." He explained. "Just to see her. Not speak to her just see her."

The doctor looked at Mordred, then nodded. "Okay," he said. A few more buttons, dials, and switches were flipped on. The TARDIS started whirring and then stopped.

"One year ago. Camelot. Go ahead.."

"I'll be back in a minute." Mordred said, and walked out the TARDIS doors. He walked through Camelot to the dungeons of the palace. He found the person he was looking for. There in the sell was an old friend of his, Kara. He sighed "I'm so sorry, Kara." He whispered. Then headed back to the TARDIS.

When Mordred returned, the doctor started up the TARDIS again. Clara watched Mordred. She saw that he looked sad.

"It was a girl.. wasn't it?" She asked, walking over to him.

The doctor listened, but didn't say anything. The TARDIS disappeared from Camelot and reappeared in London, the year 2009.

"Yeah." Mordred said. "She was my best friend growing up." He smiled, and sighed letting a his past go. "It doesn't matter now." He turned to the doctor. "Um doctor? Would the future have cloths like this?"

The doctor looked at Mordred and laughed. "No," he admitted. "No, the clothes are quite different. But you'll get used to it. Just find a woman named Rose Tyler. She can help you find a flat and a job. She's quite nice. Doesn't live too far from here." The doctor smiled. "Have a good life Mordred.. make the most of it."

"Rose Tyler? Is see a friend of your?" Mordred asked.

The doctor smiled to himself, then nodded. "A very good friend.." He said. "Have fun Mordred. I'll be seeing you around."

Mordred smiled. "Thank you doctor. For everything." Then he walked you to a new life and a better future.

Clara watched as he walked out, then the doors shut. She had never had such an awesome, life endangering adventure in her life. The man who had held her at a blade's edge had changed before her eyes.

"Off to a wedding!" The doctor said. He opened a small box under the console and picked out a black Bowtie to go with his outfit. "Have to dress for the occasion!"

Clara grinned. She went and changed into a dress that was a light pink color, and she put her hair up, then came back into the console room. The doctor grinned when he saw her. "You look lovely."

"Oh you know it," Clara said, then laughed. "So.. off to the wedding?"

"Off to the wedding!"

The TARDIS appeared in the forest. It was the forest just outside of Camelot. It was about twenty years later, but to the doctor it had been no longer than an hour. A clearing ahead had a few people in it. The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with Clara and walked towards the people. There was Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Merlin and Serena. Merlin and Serena hadn't aged a day, but Arthur, Gwen and Gaius had.

Serena looked beautiful to the doctor. So young and full of light.

He and Clara walked up to all of them and smiled.

"Didn't think of saying 'I do' without us being here, did you?" The doctor asked, grinning.

Serena and Merlin turn towards the familiar voice. Serena smile brightened, she knew the doctor would be here. It had been twenty years since they had seen the doctor and Clara, and yet they looked the same as they had back then. Serena ran up to the doctor and through her arms around him and hugged him, and Merlin came over. He smiled and said. "It's good to see you again doctor."

"It's good to see you again, too," the doctor grinned. "Plus, I couldn't miss a wedding! I love weddings! Even the small ones."

After a while of getting caught up on recent events, the wedding was starting. Arthur, being the king, was the one bringing Serena and Merlin together in marriage.

The doctor and Clara stood with Gwen and Gaius.

"Merlin," Arthur said, a smile playing on his lips. "Do you promise to love Serena, forever and always? And to keep her safe from the dangers of the world?"

Merlin blushed slightly seeing the smile on his face. "I do." He said.

"And Serena, do you promise to love Merlin, forever and always? And to keep him safe from the dangers of the world?" Arthur asked, he was grinning now. So was the doctor.

Serena blushed too, but she was smiling more than blushing. "I do." She said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," Arthur said. "You may now kiss your bride."

Merlin took a hold of Serena"s hands then moved them to one of them to he waist and leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and cheered and smiled. It was one of the most perfect things the doctor had ever seen. Weddings always made him feel so much joy.

A while later, after more talking and giggling from the girls, the doctor was getting ready to head off with Clara. He found Serena and Merlin.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together," he said, smiling at both of them. "And have lots of babies!"

"Doctor!" Clara said, laughing and hitting his arm.

The doctor grinned. "We must be going. Got a long trip ahead of us." The doctor said. "We'll see you again someday.."

Merlin an Serena both blushed when the doctor mention children. But they knew that someday, that would happen. They watched as the doctor and Clara climbed into the TARDIS. This wasn't goodbye for them. They would be seeing the doctor again one day. Because that is what Serena had seen...

_~~~The end~~~_


End file.
